civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thayae Khittaya (Duttabaung)
Thayae Khittaya led by Duttabaung is a custom civilization mod by EmeraldRange, with contributions from TarcisioCM and Chrisy15. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Pyu City-States' Around the 2nd century BCE, Tibeto-Burman speaking people migrated south into modern-day Burma from Qinghai and settled into Pyu city-states. There are archaeological records of prior peoples in the region, however, these people, the Pyu, are the earliest inhabitants who we have written records of. The Pyu most likely called themselves Tircul in the Pyu language, an ancient Tibeto-Burman language related to old Burmese. Along with their settlements, we also have records of their language and culture through the extensive trade networks from the Andaman sea up the Irrawaddy River into several Chinese dynasties, from the Han to the Song. The Pyu were largely peaceful and set up the beginnings for the Mandala political model that would dominate Southeast Asian politics. In line with the Buddhinisation of peninsular Southeast Asia, the Pyu started to move from their Hindu roots towards ruling in line with the ideals of a Buddhist Chakravartin. Instead of military conquest, the Pyu organised themselves through a loose confederation of city-states where each city claimed to be the central core of the entire system. However, the Pyu never developed the system to the point where Mandalas were used to organise and justify proper empires due to their commitment to non-violence. Of the 12 Pyu cities excavated by modern archaeologists, the most impressive and likely Mandalic centres were the cities of Hanlin, Beikthano and Thayae Khittaya. Hanlin, located in the north, was founded very early in the 1st century CE and grew as a centre of overland trade between Indian kingdoms like the early Gupta Empire and China. Hanlin was a prime producer of salt and through its exports grew its wealth and influence in the Pyu realm. From the 2nd century BCE to the 1st century BCE, while Hanlin was being built, the Pyu extended their domain southwards towards Beikthano. Moving down along the mighty Irrawaddy, the Pyu established the city, named after the Hindu god Vishnu, before the introduction of Buddhism to the region. With Hanlin and Beikthano, the Pyu could have potentially been the first to establish a politically unified entity in Burma. 'Thayae Khittaya' The Pyu entered the second half of their era with the rise of Thayae Khittaya, also known as Sri Ksetra. The city was twice as large as Hanlin and its walls encompassed a larger area than Bagan or Mandalay. The city was structured with circular layouts, reminiscent of the Mandala system of circular influences, and was made distinctly Buddhist. The city was founded even further south of Beikthano and is located in the modern city of Pyay. Chinese and Burmese records talk of raids by horse-riding Mranma/Burmans from the Nanzhao kingdom in the 760s. According to these sources, the intensity of the raids in the 9th century led to the collapse of Hanlin, signalling the start of the decline. The extent of the Pyu realm was so large and its cities so well defended that a militaristic overthrow seems unlikely. This is further demonstrated by the lack of evidence of violent overthrow. The walls remain intact and temples unsacked of their many silver coins. The most likely reason for the conquest was a slow Burmanisation of the region, allowed by the weakening of the Pyu social structure from many raids. The collapse of the Pyu realm is generally thought to have cumulated in the rise of the Bagan Dynasty, a Burmese dynasty that conquered much of what used to be Pyu. After the Yazakumara Stone Inscription in 1113, the Pyu ceased to be mentioned in historical texts. Duttabaung Duttabaung was the legendary founder of Thayae Khittaya and, according to the Burmese chronicles' incredibly early dates for the start of the Pyu city-states era, was born in 5th century BCE. If he had existed, he would have been born in the 7th century BCE, around the start of the Burmese Era. As little historical evidence exists, the majority of what is known about Duttabaung comes from the Glass Palace Chronicles from the Konbaung era. 'Dawn of Man' "Great Ruler of the Universe, Duttabaung, king majestical, the Seven Exalted Ones have called you forth back to your people. May you erupt from the ashes of Mount Popa to bring a thousand fields of glory to Thayae Khittaya once again! The Pyu people have flourished for centuries along the Irrawaddy River, creating the complex Mandala system of political relation. The Mandala of Thayae Khittaya, of course, is the strongest. For Thayae Khittaya's walls heightened its glory and its arts and crafts extended your sovereignty far beyond the city. Since your departure into the heavens, King Duttabaung, the Pyu have been ransacked by the Chinese and the Burmese. Shall you descend upon your people and bring the Pyu back to their former glory? Will you spread your righteous rule through the refinement of your cities? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Great Traveller, I welcome you to the centre of the universe, Thayae Khittaya! I am its king, Duttabaung." Defeat: "This is impossible, no weapon may pierce me and my bells will never stop ringing!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''EmeraldRange'': Design, UC Icons, Map, Text, Lua, SQL, XML *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''TarcisioCM'': Leaderscene *''Aung Win'': Music *''Pat Waing'': Music Category:Burma Category:Mandala Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations